Haunted
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Let's just say, if she's going on a trip with her team, perhaps she won't ever try to sleep alone ever again because of the strange laughing she heard


**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

_**

* * *

Haunted**_

It was one night, when the Rikkaidai tennis club regulars had arranged an outside training. And because Kumiko is the only girl, she had a room of her own to stay. Yukimura had said, if she had any trouble at all, it's okay to call on them, since all of them didn't know what might suddenly happen in the nights, especially since they're far from the city.

Since Kumiko had said she's used to sleep in the dark since she doesn't use a night light, she'll probably be alright, but she'll keep it in mind and packed a flashlight in case of emergency and placed her cellphone at the small table not too far from the futon.

"Remember, if you need anything, you can always come to my room and ask." Yukimura once again asked Kumiko who is gripping tightly on her pillow.

"Yes bucchou, I know. Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai are next to my room, as well as Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai." Kumiko said as Yukimura sighed.

"I'm worried more about Niou and Marui… but I'm sure they'll behave…"

"I'm a big girl, I'll be okay." Kumiko said.

"We're far from the city Kumiko, remember."

"I will, I'll be okay bucchou, don't worry! I have my flashlight!" Kumiko said as Yukimura chuckles and patted her head. Then both of them saw Sanada and Yanagi already ready for bed.

"Do you need anything for the night, Kumiko?"

"Nope, I have my flashlight. And comics, Kirihara-kun lent me some if I'm bored."

"So that's why there were many comics in Akaya's bag." Yanagi said.

"I have bug repellant and some salt, since onii-chan said most probably the problem will be because of bugs. But I'm okay, I'm comfy."

"Alright then, good night, Kumiko."

"Good night bucchou, fukubucchou, Yanagi-senpai!" Kumiko said, watching as her seniors walked into their respective rooms as she also entered her room. Kumiko sent her brother a good night message before turning off her lights and snuggled into her futon, ready to sleep.

"Good night." Kumiko said before closing her eyes.

*giggle*

*giggle*

"Hn? Who''s laughing at this time of night?" Kumiko said, rubbing her eyes and turned the lights on. Kumiko looked left and right and waited and didn't hear anything.

"Maybe it's just me…" Kumiko said as she went back to sleep, but now with her lights on.

*giggle*

Kumiko's eyes went wide open when she felt like she heard something dragging on the tatami floor.

"That's not right… everyone should be in bed right now…" Kumiko said, whimpering in fright.

*BAM*

-Drap Drap Drap-

"Jackal-senpai…? Marui-senpai…? Are you there?" Kumiko said, knocking on the door next to hers. She couldn't be more than relieved to see Jackal opening the door, albeit rather sleepily. When Jackal saw Kumiko held her pillow tightly, he frowned.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"I-I don't know… I kept hearing someone giggling and suddenly there' a sound like something's falling…"

"Well, I didn't hear anything… maybe you're thinking too much. Go to sleep and just relax, you'll be alright." Jackal said, patting Kumiko's head.

"Okay… good night, Jackal-senpai." Kumiko said as she walked back into her room.

"Okay… now take deep breaths and relax. I have you with me, so it'll be okay…" Kumiko said, now taking out her Tezuka doll from her bag.

"I guess I couldn't sleep without you just yet… it's scary onii-chan." Kumiko said, holding the doll close to her.

*giggle*

When Kumiko heard the sound of the giggles once again, Kumiko pulled her blanket up to her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's just my hallucination… onii-chan told me there's nothing sorts of ghosts and sorts… it's just me and I'm just tired." Kumiko told herself again and again. But when once again, a big 'BAM' registered into Kumiko's head, she tried to stifle her sobs.

"I can't sleep… why is there someone bothering me… I didn't do anything…" Kumiko whimpered as once again, another laugh entered her head. Tears then spilled out from Kumiko's eyes as she started to cry out of fear. Suddenly the door to her room creaked open and she let out a scream.

"Kumiko! What's wrong?" The lights turned open and the rest of the regulars saw that their youngest member's eyes are wide open, mouth quivering and her eyes brimming with tears. Kumiko saw that it was only her teammates and she quickly got up and rushed to the person nearest to the door, which was Kirihara.

"T-There's something! I don't know! But it's laughing! I'm scared!" Kumiko cried holding onto Kirihara tightly. Yukimura, who saw his flustered junior, pried Kumiko off of him and held her shoulders.

"Now deep breath; there's nothing here but us. Are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"I already went to talk to Jackal-senpai, and then he told me to go back… but then I heard the voice again… and it always led up to something big falling and making big noise… but Jackal-senpai didn't hear anything… so I'm scared…" Kumiko said, mouth still quivering. Yanagi and Sanada both looked around the room and it seemed harmless, nothing here asides from the doll Kumiko had just dropped and her futon, her flashlight and her bag.

"Nothing seemed to be here. Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai were sleeping when I knocked at their room, and I didn't hear anything from Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai. So… I thought… I didn't know where the voice came from, so I was scared…"

"Do you want to go to our room?" Yanagi asked.

"It's okay… I'll cover my ears before I sleep…"

*giggle*

Yukimura noticed Kumiko suddenly froze and was about to ask before Kumiko quickly held onto Sanada's arms.

"T-That voice…" Kumiko said.

"What voice?" Jackal asked.

*giggle*

"That!" Kirihara then turned around and noticed Niou covering his mouth snickering.

"Niou-senpai, was that you?" Kirihara said accusingly.

"Who? I was what?"

"So that's the voice I've been hearing all the time in my room, I knew it was you, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said, glasses glinting.

"Aww, you just ruined the fun, it's nice seeing Kumiko and you lost your cool." Niou said, snickering.

"If Niou-senpai was the one laughing… then what was the voice that sounded like something big just dropped…? I heard it twice…?"

"Oh, that must be Yagyuu's fist. He was hitting the wall." Niou said, snickering. Sanada sighed and pried Kumiko's little hands off his arm.

"Now, since all of that is solved, it's better for us to go back to sleep."

"Genichirou's right, so, do you want to move to another room, Kumiko?"

"Can I stay with you Yanagi-senpai? Please? I don't want to hear Niou-senpai's voice at night, it's scary when he does that… and Marui-senpai might suddenly be up for sugar and I can't sleep if he kept on skipping…" Kumiko trailed off, ignoring the pointed look the red-haired volley player and trickster gave her.

"Of course, that if Akaya doesn't mind."

"Can I Kirihara-kun? Just this night, please?" Kumiko said, pleading Kirihara who had taken a step back from Yukimura's glare that said 'dare to defy then you die'.

"Of course, Niou-senpai could be a nuisance anyway."

"Or do you want to stay in my and Genichirou's room?" Unnoticed to Yukimura and Sanada but was noticed by Yanagi, Kumiko's face lost a few colors.

"No, it's okay Sei bucchou, I'll be okay with Yanagi-senpai."

"You scared the heck out of her since both of you had your quality time and treated her like a newborn baby." Niou whispered.

"What did you just say, Niou?"

"Oh nothing, nevermind me."

"Now then, can we go back to rest?" Yanagi asked as everyone nodded.

"Good night everyone." Yukimura said as everyone walked into their respective rooms and Kumiko tidied her stuff before bringing her doll and futon into Yanagi and Kirihara's room.

"Do you always bring that doll, Kumiko?" Yanagi asked as Kumiko snuggled into her futon, now happy that she's not alone in that unknown room.

"Just in case, I'm not good and settling in new place. So I bring this onii-chan along, he always makes sure nothing came to me." Kumiko said.

"I see, now go rest, both of you."

"Yes, senpai." Kirihara slurred, already closing his eyes.

"Good night, Yanagi-senpai, Kirihara-kun."

"G'night." Kirihara mumbled as Yanagi turned the lights off and Kumiko now finally able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**


End file.
